


Fly With Me

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [8]
Category: Croana - Fandom, SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Flower meanings, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, flower fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Cris has a surprise for Joana.
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Croana - Relationship, cris x joana - Relationship, cris y joana
Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381378
Kudos: 32





	Fly With Me

Joana woke up at the sound of the alarm and whined to turn it off - "Criiis! Come on, it's a Sunday morning, let's sleep a little more."

Nobody answered and, when she reached for her girlfriend to snuggle, she found empty sheets. 

"Cris?" - she felt something touching her wrist - "What the...?" - the brunette saw a blue cord around it and, on the bedside table, a post-it. _Follow the line leading to my heart_.

She smiled and got up, wearing something over her pj's, and followed the cord through the bedroom. 

Tied to the handle of their bedroom door, Joana saw a red flower she had never seen before and a note - _This flower is called Amaryllis and it represents a shy, quiet kind of love and an elegant courtship. I don't know if taking a girl to a bar and then going away without paying to enter a private building can be considered elegant, but it sure was effective. And we really were shy, even though I wanted to kiss you since the very first time we've talked outside that club. Happy first-kiss 10th anniversary, mi amor. Now keep going, the line to my heart is veeeery long._

Joana took the flower and the note and walked with the cord through their little apartment. The two girls had been so lucky when the time to find a place to live together had come. An old lady, who lived in Cris' same building and had known the girl since she was born, had to leave to join her daughter in Barcelona because she wasn't self-sufficient any more, and she was more than happy to rent the blonde her apartment with a good deal. They had been living together for five years now, but surprises like this weren't unusual, from both of them. She was "taken" to the bathroom, where she found red roses near the shower - _I think you can pick up what I mean with these roses next to the shower ;-) I just wanted to remind you that you're hot as hell baby._

Joana laughed and went to the kitchen, where she found a grilled toast with oregano on it, next to three gerberas of different colors: pink, red and orange. _I still remember the awful taste of our first breakfast together and how happy I was even if I knew you would absolutely hate it. I think you really had to like me to even prove it. Luckily I learned how to cook something acceptable, so you don't have to fake that you like it. These gerberas want to tell you how happy I am and how lucky I feel to have breakfast with you every day._

_PS. You don't have to eat the toast, God knows what I was thinking about when I invented the recipe._

Joana's rumbling stomach convinced her to take a bite of the toast. _It can't be that bad, I've eaten that already -_ "Miedo me da" - she grimaced - _Fuck, I didn't remember it tasted so shitty._ She left the toast there and, taken the flowers, she followed the "path" her girlfriend had drawn and arrived at the white sofa in the living room, and to another flower, this time a snowdrop.

_This sofa was the first thing we've bought for our love nest, I couldn't believe that I was going to wake up every morning next to you. Snowdrops represent important changes and there's no doubt you were a big one in my life. The best I could ever experience._

The blue wire continued until the apartment door, where, next to the keys, Joana found an orchid. _Orchid is the symbol of a pure and sincere feeling. I'm so proud of how we could be always honest about ourselves with each other. Yes, we had some bump along the way, but we've always worked all out, together. Don't forget the keys, love._

Joana took the keys and wore a jacket, walking the stairs going up and up. Finally, she arrived on the rooftop, where Cris was waiting, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi _guapa_." - the brunette said.

" _Hola mi amor_ " - Cris answered - "Happy first-kiss 10th year anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, darling."

The two kissed and Cris smiled - "Mhh, you had the courage to eat that toast? Your lips taste like oregano" 

Joana laughed - "I was hungry, love. By the way, it was all wonderful, sweetie. I loved the surprise."

"Well, there's one little thing you'll love even more."

"Something else? Cris, it wasn't necessary. I have nothing prepared."

"Doesn't matter, _querida_. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I thought there wasn't a better moment than this." - she sighed, taking Joana's hands in one of hers - "Remember when I took you here for the first time?" - Joana nodded - "Well, you told me something I never thought I would have wanted to hear. You told me that you loved me. And that day..." - she gulped - "Well I felt like you had asked me to throw myself in the void under the rooftop without a parachute. And I was scared. I'm sorry Jo."

"Cris... there's no need to talk about that. I know that you love me..."

"No, please, let me speak." - she stroke Joana's cheeks and the brunette nodded once again - "When I was coming back, I felt my heart beating at the light speed, I was so happy. And then you weren't there. And I felt like there was no more ground under my feet. I felt like falling, falling and still falling with no one to take my hand." - tears started falling from the blonde's eyes and Joana held her hand tighter - "Now, after ten years together, I feel like there's nothing I would like more to take that leap, with you obviously. Because I know that we wouldn't crash, we'd be flying. And this is what this last flower stands for..." - she showed the hand she had been hiding behind her back, with a white flower in it - "They call it Lisianthus. It means _fly with me_." - Cris kneeled before Joana and handed the Lisiantus out to her - "Would you like to marry me and take this flight together, Joana Bianchi?"

The brunette looked at her shocked, with tears in her eyes - "Cris..." - she sighed, took the flower and pulled on Cris' hand to hug her - "I do. I do. I do."

"Well, you should tell the priest."

" _Idiota_ ".

"I love you"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've written the proposal by Joana, but what if it's Cris who proposes?


End file.
